Gravestone
by 7thCentury
Summary: TYL!Lambo finds himself in a graveyard alone. What happens when he runs into the ghost of Romeo again?  RomeoLam. Romeo x Lambo. Oneshot?


I love KHR. I'm just getting into the Fandom though. I don't even know what to call this. RomeoLam?

Does Romeo even have a place in the Fandom? -sweat drop-

But! I totally love the idea of Romeo x Lambo since they're like... mirror images.

I kind of gave up on the ending. Anyone else have ideas for a better ending? I'll rewrite and give credit.

* * *

Scratching his head, 15 year old Lambo walked slowly through an unknown place. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. It was dark and foggy; he couldn't place where he was. He had been enjoying fried octopus balls at a fair before the familiar grasp of the 10-Year Bazooka transported him into this strange place. He wandered for a short while until his shin ran into a hard object.

He stared down at the object he had ran into. It was a gravestone.

Lambo hated graveyards.

"What was my younger self doing here...?" he mused to himself quietly as he read the name off of the gravestone.

On the gravestone was the name 'Romeo'.

"N-no way!" he backed up quickly from the gravestone.

The last time he had seen that person... the Lantern Festival! That time, Bianchi showed up to save Lambo and Tsuna from the evil apparition that had tried to steal Tsuna away to the afterlife. Even though Lambo was hit with an attack from the Poison Cooking, that was better than being whisked away by the ghost. Aware that there was no one around, Lambo wasn't going to be saved by any of his friends if that ghost showed up once more.

He backed away from the gravestone and turned around quickly. But, luck wasn't on his side.

Lambo stared face-to-face with the ghost of Bianchi's ex-lover, Romeo.

The dark haired man smiled and greeted Lambo, "Well, well... It's Young Bovino."

_Ghosts are so scary..._ Lambo thought to himself as he just stared at the man who looked exactly like himself.

"Are you going to hit me again with that electric attack? I'm not feeling too well at the moment," he frowned slightly as he spoke.

Lambo fought to keep himself together and calmly replied, "I'm actually lost, as much as I hate to admit. I... should be going." He stared at the face that looked so familiar. It was like looking into the mirror; the man closed the opposite eye for goodness sake! It was like a mirror reflection if only he had green eyes like Lambo instead of blue.

_Five minutes and then my younger self has to deal with this... not good!_ Lambo didn't like the situation he was in.

"Ne? But you just got here," the ghost intoned to Lambo, "and I'm still not feeling well. My body is transparent, quite the situation isn't it?"

Lambo stared at his body, it was true; the ghost wasn't as strong as last time. Losing his cool, Lambo stuttered slightly as he spoke, "I-I'm sorry. I really must go now."

Suddenly, the ghost stood... hovered? mere inches away from Lambo's face. Lambo blanched and both eyes were now open in surprise.

"A little shock to your system can be pay back for last time. I still can't materialize fully, Young Bovino, and I place the blame on you," he grinned cruelly.

"What are you going to do?" Lambo panicked and wanted to flee, but the ghost's see-through arms suddenly had a not so ghost-like hold on Lambo.

Romeo didn't answer Lambo, but instead, the apparition pressed his lips to Lambo's. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes; he was shocked by this. Strangely enough, the shock Lambo received from this seemed to make Romeo stronger. Lambo began to feel warmth from the kiss and the ghost's body looked more solid.

_Tol... er... ate..._

The tears building in his eyes flowed free. He stared blankly into Romeo's blue eyes as he tried struggling against the ghost. But Romeo's body only took a more solid form. Romeo pressed his body against Lambo's. He wrapped his arms slowly around Lambo's neck and slid his hands up into the curly dark hair; hands pressing his head closer to his own.

Lambo shuddered in distaste as Romeo's tongue pressed against his lips, mercilessly parting his lips. But it appeared the more he tried to get away, the stronger Romeo became. The hot, strong tongue searched around his mouth and Lambo couldn't help but to moan as it slid over the palate of his mouth.

He could feel Romeo's body shake with laughter as the ex-Mafia continued his assault on the dark haired boy.

The green eyed boy felt so powerless! Romeo was becoming stronger and he felt like he was going to start crying or screaming; he wanted to give up but the apparition wouldn't stop. He nipped at Lambo's full lips and drove his tongue between his lips once more. Romeo then caressed his tongue against the other, making Lambo cringe once more and it drew a delightful reaction from Romeo.

"Haa..." Romeo pulled away from Lambo's mouth and panted slightly; his form completely solid once more. "Well, well. It feels so powerful, and it's all thanks to you again, Young Bovino."

Lambo reached his breaking point and began sobbing. "U-u-uwaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Thankfully for the 15 year old Lambo, he felt the pull of the 10-Year Bazooka and the pinkish mist surrounded him taking him to his own time. He had one last glance at the ghost of Romeo, looking so strong. Looking so much like himself! Still crying, Lambo could care less. He was so glad to go back home...!

Romeo gazed at the pink mist/cloud in front of him. He was slightly disappointed that his mirror reflection had disappeared. He was just getting started.

The mist cleared and he now looked down upon a little child in a cow costume.

"What's this...?" the ghost puzzled to himself.

The little boy took one look at his surroundings and started sobbing like the older boy, "U... uwa... UUWAAAAHHHHH!"


End file.
